Big Noses
by LadyHelenaGray
Summary: You know what they say about men with big noses...Belle makes Rumpelstiltskin a bit embarrassed. Silly fluff...


**A/N:** Okay I'M very very sorry I haven't written anything in sooooo long. But I'm too busy! . But right now I have a little bit of time to do some fluff with my new obsession . Enjoy, I hope you don't think it's too silly...RumpleBelle forever!

Belle was walking up and down the long, great hallways of Rumpelsiltskin's mansion taking all the time in the world. She was dusting the suits of armor and other random prizes that lined the oddity of a house. As she turned a corner of a less familiar hall she found something quite interesting. And old structure covered in a grimy cloth. Her curiosity taking the best of her and her duty as a house keeper calling she pulled the cloth down sending a whirl wind of dust in the air. Coughing slight Belle opened her somewhat watery eyes to see a large very expensive looking dresser topped with a vanity mirror.

She looked in wonderment at herself. As far as she knew the only mirror in the house was the one in her room. She pressed her hand to the glass wiping some of the dirty from the surface.

"Dearie?"

Belle jumped at the oh so familiar voice and turned to see Rumpelstiltskin stand behind her, arms folded neatly behind his back.

"What are you doing?" His large eyes studied her and the vanity.

"I-I just thought it might need some dusting."

"I think it's perfectly fine. Would you be so kind as to put the sheet back?" With that he began to walk away, Belle quickly went after him.

"You are such strange person." She mused.

"Has it taken you this long to figure that out? Oh, I thought you were so much smarter then that."

"I mean I just don't understand you."

"Neither do I!" he giggled in a way that warmed her heart.

"I mean," They entered one of the many drawing rooms, the one in which Rumpelstiltskin spent most of his time. "What is it with you and mirrors?"

He sat calmly in his favorite chair.

"I do not know what you mean."

"There are no mirrors in here!" She through her arms in the air. "And if there are, they're covered up. Why?"

"No reason." He said a little too quickly. "Isn't it tea time?"

"Not yet. Tell me, why no mirrors?"

Rumpelstiltskin rubbed his forehead.

"Would you just get me some tea?"

"No." His eyes widened at her flat out refusal, but was far more taken a back when she knelt very close beside him. "Tell me."

He put his head down blushing ever so slightly.

"Perhaps if I had a face as appealing as ours, I may be more prone to like mirrors, but for now I will just go without them."

Belle sighed and smiled at the same time.

"Here we go again." She laughed. "You think you're this big bad ugly monster, and you're not you know."

"Not a monster!" he practically jumped out of his seat. "You know I really do hunt children! I wasn't joking!"

Belle only smiled at him sweetly.

" You're not as ugly as you think are."

"And you call me the strange one. Have you seen me? Grayish skin, buggy eyes, large crooked nose, black heart, I'm the very definition of a monster."

"I think you look perfectly fine. Besides you know what they say about men with big noses..." Belle laughed at herself for even bringing up such a thing. But stopped when she saw the utter bewilderment on his face.

"What?" he stared at her. "They say what?"

She stood up shocked, realizing that he truly didn't know. Maybe it was one of those things only talked about between the giggly servant girls back home.

"Oh! Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" Her cheeks turned red. Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow at the strange reaction.

"No, tell me. I told you what you wanted. It's only fair dearie." He grinned at the look on her face.

Belle suddenly felt short of breath.

"Well just that they...well... are equipped with..." Rumpelstiltskin looked at her puzzled, not knowing where she was going. "...Other large things too...that is other large features...on their body as well." She let out the last few words so fast she wondered if he even heard her. She knew he did seconds later when his eyes went wider then she had ever seen them. He looked down and then up and then opened and closed his mouth a few time. Finally he stood and began to leave.

"I think I'll get my own tea today, dearie."

Belle thought herself very naughty for even bringing up something like that. But oddly enough she just couldn't get the thought out of her head. Did Rumpelstiltskin measure up to the stupid saying? She tried and tried to stop thinking about it, but her mind just wouldn't let it go. She found herself staring at his tight leather pants more than usual. 

It was late about, a week later when Rumpelstiltskin came through the door covered in a fine mixture of blood and mud. Some people just couldn't understand a good deal. He sighed and began to walk quietly not wanting to wake Belle who would surely asleep at this hour. He dragged his aching body into the bathing room and drew himself a hot bath. Slowly he stripped off his clothes and lowered himself into the water. After a few seconds he let out a low moan at the sensation of his muscles beginning to relax. He sunk even lower in the steamy water letting his mind slip from the heavy things that tormented his mind so and started to focus on better things. Better things like Belle, and just how red her lips were and how curly her hair was.

After a good long time he got out. He stood for a moment wondering where his robe was. He spotted it, took a step towards it and slid on the little pool at his feet. He banged into the thing nearest to him a large cabinet, knocking it to the floor with a thunderous crash. As he righted himself, he heard the sound of footsteps, and before he had time to move the door swung upon. Belle looked panicked until her eyes locked on Rumpelstiltskin standing there stunned, wet and completely naked. She turned putting her hands over her eyes, he grabbed his robe.

"Oh my God! Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know you where home yet, I heard a crash and I...I'm sorry!"

Rumpelstiltskin had his robe wrapped too tightly around him.

"I'll take care of this Dearie, Goodnight!"

She ran out of the room.

Rumpelstiltskin put his head in his hands wondering how he was ever going to face her again.

Meanwhile Belle closed the door to her room and started to giggle. She couldn't stop smiling as she flopped down on her bed. Apparently the saying was true. 


End file.
